


Gone Wrong

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Gen, Gender Change, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Draco was given an assignment: find out what Harry knows about the Order of the Phoenix. So he slips a mind controlling potion into Harrys drink but the results are far from what he expected.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

*All characters belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made*

A/N: In this story the events of OOTP didn't happen, they are in their sixth year. It kinda runs off of HBP because Draco is an almost-Death-Eater and this is his task to worm into the Order because LV is becoming distrustful of Snape. So Draco gets his fellow school mates to help him. Hope I explained it well, happy reading!!!

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Go, put it in his drink." whispered Pansy. 

Draco looked uneasily at the Gryffindor table, "Are you sure this is going to work? I need to lure him....just him." 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes it will once you slip it into his drink I'll slide by whisper in his ear than he'll get up and walk out."

Draco looked at the small bottle in his hands, "And you brewed it right? I need to lure him, not kill him."

Sighing Pansy pushed him, "Just get the fuck going. They are waiting for the signal."  
*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Everyone burst out laughing. 

"Yeh and than I said 'Why you ask? It was probably just wax'!"

Hermione gave Harry a confused look, "And what exactly are they laughing about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think they put something in their pumpkin juice this morning. Pass the one by Neville, it seems safe."

So Hermione gave him the jug, as he was pouring a group of Slytherins walked by. 

"Hey Pothead have you fainted lately? Rita needs a new scope for the paper!" sneered Blaise. 

Pansy let out a high pitched giggle and moved closer to the table, Malfoy was right behind her. 

"Just ignore him," Hermione mumble to Harry.  

"Yeh listen to the Mudblood, just ignore us Potter." jibe Theo. 

At that there was a roar, Harry stood up and nailed him in the face while Ron and the twins crowded around so the rest of the Slytherins couldn't escape. There was a lot of shouting, cursing and a few more black eyes before the teachers broke it up. 

"I have never seen such childish behavior, detentions all of you. And twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. I never want to see a display like that again!" snapped Professor McGonagall. 

"But Professor-" began Ron. 

"No I don't want to hear it Mr. Weasley. Now sit down finish your meal and head to class, and that means all of you!"

Rubbing his mouth Harry sat down. 

"Here let me fix that," said Hermione as she waved her wand. 

Right away the swelling went down. 

"Thanks, I wonder what spurred that? We haven't had a confrontation like that in a while." wondered Harry. 

He looked at his juice which stood there untouched like nothing happened, sighing he picked it up and downed it in one gulp. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Fuck, that Potter brat hits hard for a skeleton." moaned Theo who sported a black eye. 

"Oh get over yourself," sneered Pansy, "Like you never got hit before, anyway on to more important matters. Draco, did you do it?"

Sitting there he took out an empty bottle, "Does this answer your question? It was hard but I put it in. Now how are we going to trigger it? McGonagall is watching us like a hawk."

Momentary stumped she sat back and twirled a fork between her fingers.   
"A Word Bubble, it's invisible and it won't pop until it hits the person it's sent to."

Draco looked over towards the Gryffindore table, "Quick he just drank it."

Taking out her wand she whispered 'Invisa' and muttered into her wand.   
*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"That tasted kinda off," said Harry as he licked his lips, "Syrupy and thick...ugh did I grab the maple syrup?"

Laughing Ron shook his head, "No mate the bottle got tipped over, it must have been the marmalade."

"Ugh better not be, gross whatever it is it's coating my tongue. Ouch!" he rubbed his neck, "Felt like something hit me."

"Nothing hit you Harry, it may be a shock from where you got hit," answered Hermione. 

Frowning Harry looked around, "Did you heard that? I swear I just heard someone-" he started coughing. 

His throat felt like it was on fire, than a strange prickling feeling spread through his body. 

"Harry are you alright?" asked a worried Ron.  

Harry wrapped a hand around his neck but moving his arm cause a ripple of pain to course though his body making him double over. A sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. 

"Ron go get Professor McGonagall!"

Harry stood up panting, his mouth felt so dry. As he took a step another jolt of pain rippled through his body causing him to shout out and collapse on the floor in a heap. 

"Harry!"

"Mr. Potter are you alright? Ms. Granger go run and get Madame Pomfery, Potter can you hear me?"

Before he could answer he blacked out.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
They watched the bubble float through the air and hit Potter in the neck. 

"Ha nice one."

Pansy smiled, "Thought I get him back for giving you a black eye. Now any moment he's going to get up..."

They all stared waiting. 

"Wait," said Draco, "Why is he coughing? That's not suppose to happen, he suppose to-Pansy what did you do to him?!" 

People got up and gathered around Harry as he collapsed on the floor. Draco pushed his way towards the front. 

"What's happening?" whispered Pansy in his ear. 

"You killed him. No he just passed out-wait what's going on?" asked a bewildered Draco. 

Right before his eyes Harrys black hair began to grow long and curly, his shoulders lost their broadness and got round, his hands grew long and elegant with long finger nails, his cheek bones softened while his lips grew full and plump.   

Everyone stopped talking and gazed in amazement as his chest slowly expanded making his shirt tight causing the neckline to rip from the added pressure. 

"Enough of this staring," snapped McGonagall as she covered Harry with a cloak, waving her wand she lifted him up, "Out of the way." 

As she was nearing the doors Madame Pomfery came through. A brief conversation than both woman were off. 

"What just happened?" asked a shocked Pansy. 

"I dunno but, you sure have some explaining to do when I get back. Mark my words Pansy you better have a good reason for why this went wrong." growled Draco. 

With that he spun around and followed them. The Entrance Hall was empty. 'Good,' thought Draco, 'No one to hinder me.' He quietly walked down the hall way towards the hospital wing. 

"Ahhh...Mr. Malfoy, how did I guess...you were being called forward for...questioning." 

Draco jumped and turned around, "Oh Professor Snape! No I was just-"

"Eavesdropping? Tsk tsk...come along, I know they will want...to talk with you about...this situation considering Mis...ter Potter. But again I'm guessing that is...the reason for your obvious sneaking...around." he said, "What are you waiting for? Come along Draco...let's see what damage has been inflicted on Potter."

With that Snape walked briskly down the hallway his cloak flowing around him. 

Draco struggled to keep pace as they neared the hospital wing and almost smacked into Snape as he stopped just before the doors. 

"Now stay here. As far as they know...you are not involved. That's how I plan for it to stay." with that Draco was left in the hall. 

'Like he'll I'm staying here,' he thought as he followed Snape in. About five beds in the curtains were pulled around a bed, quietly he snuck behind the window curtain; slightly poking his head out to see. And what he seen made his mouth drop.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the abrupt ending, the next part is going to continue right where this has left off. I hope that you enjoyed reading it :D feedback is awesome, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. See you in the next chapter/part!!!!!


	2. Part 2

A/N-Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!!!! Here's is the second part, I'm going to be bust for the next few days so I haven't got a clue when the next part is coming. Hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

Laying there wasn't the Harry he loved...to hate. But a beautiful young woman. He made a quick scan of the room to make sure he got the right bed, everywhere else was empty unless they moved him to Mungos. 

This woman had a fair sized chest if it wasn't hindered by that tight top it would be something to look at, with lips to die for a nice dark pink color and plump almost slightly swollen, dark black curly hair that looks silky smooth and if she wasn't wearing slacks her body would be more defined and curvy....

"Merlin's balls!" Draco half shouted into his hand. 

Before he could take a closer look he heard footsteps and voices coming closer. 

"-so we don't really know what happened. We were hoping you could tell us Severus." 

At that the curtains flew open in walked the crooked nosed teacher. He open...Harry...s mouth and looked inside, checked his eyes. 

"I have an idea...where is the cup he drank out of?"

McGonagall handed him a cup, he smirked. 

"Well it's seems that someone...slipped a Mobimind potion into his drink however...they brewed it wrong. This," he motioned towards Harry, "is a very rare side effect...the most common one is death...however this does happen but only in...extreme cases. There is one way to try and...reverse it however, let's wake up Mis..ter Potter before I explain shall we?"

Draco gulped and lightly bit his lip as Madame Pomfery and Snape raised their wands.   
*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itching. That's what Harry felt, all over even his fingernails itched. He heard voices but he hurt too much to even try opening his eyes. He sighed and groaned from a tight feeling in his chest. 

A hand touched his arm slightly shaking, "Mr. Potter, Harry wake up."

He moved his head and groaned. It felt so...tight whatever was on his chest and it itched. So he moved to scratch his chest when he felt something round...and soft...and warm...and 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" he screamed and shot up in bed. 

Hair flew around his head falling softly on his neck, his hands bolted go his hair...his long soft hair...

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?"

He gazed around, everything was blurry. His arms swung around looking for his glass which he found and slammed them on his nose. That's when he noticed his hands: long, slender and smooth, no calluses from Quidditch no scars from cutting himself in potions...feminine like. 

"My hands...WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS!" he shriek again.  

Looking down he surveyed his body, the curves under his clothes the...the bulge under his shirt. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO ME? I'M A-I'M A GIRL!"   

"Done with the screaming Mis...ter Potter?" drawled a painfully familiar voice. 

"DONE? DONE? I WOKE UP AS A BLOODY GIRL!"

"I do believe the correct terminology...is young woman Mis...ter Potter, now if you please-"

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN WHAT THE CORRECT TERMINOLOGY IS! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AS A MALE NOW I'M SPORTING BREASTS! WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?"

"Mr. Potter please calm down and we'll explain," reasoned Professor McGonagall, "If you give us a moment-"

"I don't think he will...take this Potter drink it all. And don't think about...yelling until this is gone." said Snape handing him a bottle. 

He was going to start talking when Snape threw the contents of the bottle into his mouth. He choked and swallowed, right away he felt a calming sensation flow through his body. He lazily leaned against the head board, his head a bit fuzzy. 

"So what were we saying?" he slurred happily. 

Madame Pomfery gave Snape a look. 

"Don't worry those 'affects' shall wear off...in a few minutes. This was a tad...strong. Now Potter what do you remember before...passing out?"

He smiled at Snape, "Pain. And fire, horrible just horrible...do you have anymore of that stuff you gave me? It has quite the buzz."

"Never mind that Mr. Potter we have-well Professor Snape has some news for you about your um condition." said McGonagall. 

Harry looked at Snape dreamily, who cleared his throat and glared at him.

"Well Mis...ter Potter it seems someone slipped...a malfunctioning Mobimind into your drink hence...your appearance."

Harry grinned at him with his eyes half open looked down at himself. 

 "Yeh I have boobs. See?" he said while poking at them, "They are biiiig, Madame Pomfery are they average size or bigger?"

Frowning McGonagall stepped forward with her wand out, "Oh enough of this, Revive."

Slowly the buzzing cleared from his head and he was able to think clearer. Shaking his head looking wide eyed he ripped his hands away from his chest saying, "What happened to me? I know Snape said a bad Mobimind potion bu-bu-but I doubt that this-this-"

Snape curled his lip, "If Mis...ter Potter would kindly...stop interrupting me...as I was saying...this is a rare occurrence...when the potion is not brewed right. Now...let me tell you the side effects. 

"When one drinks the malfunctioned potion...they turn into the opposite gender...only when they are aware...they change back to their original gender but only temporarily..until it passes you change back."

"Excuse me...Professor but what to you mean by aware?" asked a puzzled Harry. 

Snape curled his lip with distaste, "Sexually aware, aroused...surely these words ring a bell."

He turned bright red and stared down at his blanket.     

 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco nearly busted a gut laughing at Harrys response but at the same time felt kinda bad  because it was his fault that he became a she. A very hot she but not the point...

When it came around to the reason why Draco was ready to kill Pansy, apparently she didn't do the research right and he would have been the one to blame if Harry actually died. 

"I should've just had Crabbe and Goyle beat him up or something..." he muttered to himself. 

"So um is this permanent?" Harry asked. 

Snape gave him a sneer, "Yes Potter it is otherwise I would have brewed...the anti potion for it. Now there is a way to reverse the effects...of Mobimind. If you wouldn't mind Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfery...but this is a sensitive subject..."

McGonagall gave Harry a look, "Are you okay being by yourself? I know you and Professor Snape have had your...disagreements."

Harry nodded, "If anything happens I'll just scream but I think I'll be fine Professor."  

"Sensitive? What the fuck...?" he muttered as he watched the two woman leave. Now his curiosity was peaked and he leaned more forward as not to miss anything that was being said. 

Snape pressed his hands together and glared at Harry over his fingers. 

"The only way to reverse...the potion is to couple...with the person who poured it...in your cup. Since they started your transformation...only they can reverse it by, connecting...with you."

Harry started laughing and got out of the bed, "Who put you up to this? There must be another potion."

Draco shook his head 'Never doubt my Godfather Potter or you'll never hear the end of it' he thought 'You must have a death wish but, I guess if I was in your situation I would want to find the quickest way too...'

"There is no other way...Potter, the person who poured the potion...personalized it to themselves since it was a Mobimind...only person who poured it can control you. It doesn't matter who...brewed it," Snape sneered, "You either find who drugged...you or stay like this forever."

Draco let the curtain fall, letting the information sink in...

Harry ran a hand through his long hair, wincing, "Ha so I got to-I got to-I GOT TO HAVE FUCKING SEX WITH THE ONE WHO SPIKED MY DRINK?"

Draco was out before he hit the floor.  
 *~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reading ^_^ as before the next part will continue right where this has left off. See you all in the next update!!!!


	3. Part 3

A/N-Sorry for the long wait, things have been hectic. My dad went through a surgery on his spine but he's doing better now. This is a short chapter but it got ideas rolling in my mind again so hopefully it won't be too long before another chapter is finished.

* * *

He laid there not moving; it was just a dream, it was just a dream, ran through his head. He reached over to grab his glasses but kept his eyes close, any moment now Hermione is going to walk in and start yelling to get up saying that Ron and me slept in. Yes that's it any moment now…

He opened his eyes and saw white. White? He thought, yes he must have hit his head during Quittich practice and blacked out getting a concussion. Hence being in the hospital wing and being given a strong sleeping draught that resulted in the strange dream of being a girl…

Sitting up he knew it wasn't a dream, tears came to his eyes, "Tears? What the hell?"

He quickly wiped his tears away sniffling he got up and walked out of his 'room' and down the aisle to where a floor long mirror stood, keeping his eyes trained on the ground until he stood right in front of it. 

Staring at him through teary greens eyes was a beautiful young woman: long curly black hair, plump pink rosebud lips, a nice sized...and very curvy figure.   
Looking down at the floor he spun around and walked back to his bed, climbed in and curled into a ball. 

"It wasn't a dream," he muttered flinching at the sound of his voice, "I'm a girl…but who put that in my drink? There was no one close enough to slip it in without being seen, than the tussle with the Slytherines everyone was occupied. Urg!"

He put his head on his arms, "But if I do find out who put it in my drink than I will have to…with them to change back into a man. Knowing full well I'm really a man who looks like a girl, I mean there is one I would…but…"

He never thought of being with another guy but…that one…laying there he thought of rolling between the sheets with another body, hot and slick with sweat. Hearing moaning and feeling hot breathy kisses down his neck, than the tight burning sweet feeling of something entering him...

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco groaned, his head hurt like a million hammers pounding at once. 

"How in the hell am I hung over?" he muttered rubbing the back of his head, "Ouch, fuck never mind." 

He got up off the floor and peeked around the curtain, no one was there. Sighing he slowly parted the curtains more and started walking out but spun around when he heard footsteps. Potter came in and curled up on the bed, sh-he was talking softly to her-himself. Getting braver he stepped closer to the bed looking at Potter as sh-he started moaning quietly. 

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, as Potter was moaning he was changing, the bulge in his shirt disappeared, his hair grew short and messy and a tent appeared in his pants, his soft moan grew deeper and huskier. 

Draco rubbed his eyes and rubbed them again not believing what he seen. Potter turned from a woman back to a man, maybe his godfather was wrong…

Draco watched him slowly undo his pants and pull out his cock rubbing it slow. His breath hitched as his hand touched the tip. Draco could feel himself harden at the site, his breath grew heavy as he watched Potter jerk himself. He long to…

Without thinking he came out from behind the curtain and captured Potters mouth. They both moaned at the touch, Draco lick Harrys lips wanting entrance, he opened then eagerly. Draco let his hand wonder down Harrys body until he was the one stroking his hot member. Harrys breath hitched and he moaned into Draco's mouth. 

He never felt as hard as he was now, he slowly started rubbing against the bed wishing it was something else. He crushed Harrys lips to his, slowly biting his bottom lip causing another moan from the both of them. Harry buckled against his hand while grabbing at the sheets. He let out a shout and came all over Draco's hand, who continued to rub it until he had his own release. Looking at him with dim eyes Harry reached up and captured his mouth before closing his eyes mumbling, "Dra…co…"

Shock hit him like a bucket of ice cold water, jerking his head up Draco jumped back, staring at the bed dumbfounded. Looking at his hand and back to Harry he stumbled back against the curtain rod. Tripping his hands shot out grabbing the curtain steading himself. His other hand over his mouth before he torn out of the room down the hall and out the door.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When Harry opened his eyes he was still breathing hard, "Fuck…that…was good."

It was his most life like jerk off he had, it was like Draco was actually there with him, stroking his…

"What the hell!" he shouted while sitting up. 

Looking down he saw his spent cock laying on his pants, jets of drying come on his slacks. His hands flew up to his shirt and ripped it off feeling a flat smooth chest. Standing up his pants fell off he stepped out of them looking amazed at the site of his member between his legs. 

"Bu-bu-but I-I was…"

He took a few steps and a few more until he was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself in disbelief. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Than all of a sudden he got dizzy and had to lean against the mirror, he felt tingly all over. Shaking his head he looked up again. 

"Holy fuck!" he yelled falling back.   
Staring back at him was a girl…he was staring at himself. He pinched himself again making sure he was really awake. 

"H-h-how?" he stammered, "L-last thing I remember was…"

Thinking about rolling in the hay and being entered…he felt hot just thinking about it, he looked into the mirror; seeing his face turn red and breathing labored. As he was looking it seemed his image grew fuzzy around the sides, again he felt tingling but also hot all over. He let out a gasp as the woman in front of him turned into a man, a hot and horny man. He walked up closer to the mirror until his cock just grazed the cool glass, let out a moan. 

"Ohhh-Kay, wait…" he breathed out than he started thinking about school, homework and girls. 

Slowly his felt himself calm down, again he was hit with a wave of dizziness and felt tingles this time he kept his eyes open. His figure in the mirror grew fuzzy than a woman looked back. He slowly turned around and walked back to his bed sat down and covered himself with the blanket. 

"There must be an easier way…if worse comes to worse I'll be a crossdresser…" he muttered. 

"Well I don't think that would work seeing everyone in the whole school see you transform," said a voice. 

A bushy mane of hair came walking into the room followed by a freckled face. 

"Hermione! Ron! It's great to see you." he exclaimed while wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. 

"Hi," Ron said awkwardly, "Why are you wrapped up? It's bloody hot out there."

"Wardrobe malfunction," Harry answered sheepishly. 

Ron turned bright red and left the room, "T-tell me when he-she-he's decent!"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh honestly, it's not like you've never seen anything before."

"My girlfriend and best friend are two different people. So don't start." he said hotly. 

"Oh honestly," she bristle, "Boys! Harry I've brought some clothes for you and it looks like a good thing. What happened to your shirt? Anyway they might be a bit snug but a good sizing charm should do it. Now get up, let's go."

She stood there waiting, Harry looked at her, "What? Oh no I can dress myse-"

"You have nothing that I haven't see before. I bet you don't even know how to work a bra, oh come on!"

She yanked him up and onto his feet, the blanket pooled around his ankles. First she handed him a pair of white panties. 

"Uh can't I-?"

"No don't even ask, I'm sure you know how to put these on at least." she said. 

Harry awkwardly slipped them on, they felt soft and comfy. 

"See not that much of a difference?"

He shook his head than looked rather mortified at the white lacy bra Hermione held up. 

"Don't give me that look, the clothes shop in Hogsmead wasn't that equipped. Now arm out, no not both of them. One in this strap okay now the other arm, pull it up to the shoulders than clasp it in the back." she instructed. 

The first try wasn't successful either was the fifth or sixth. 

"Fuck, how do you…?" he asked.  
   
Hermione shook her head, "Here let me, there. It takes practice."

Harry looked down at himself, the bra didn't fit right bits of breast where striking out on the sides and there was a huge bulge in front. 

"Uh this doesn't look right and it doesn't feel the greatest either, kinda tight," he looked at her, "It's not suppose to look like this right?"

She clicked her tongue than pulled out her wand giving him a weird look, "Of course not, I thought you would know that…I thought that size would fit you, I didn't think you would be that big. But than again you did like your tight clothes so you could show off your muscle. Hmm I'm jealous, anyway this won't hurt it's a resizing spell."

Nodding she waved her wand than spun around digging through the big bag she bought, "Okay, okay down to the most important part: long or short-?"

"EXCUSE ME!" he yelled while backing away. 

She shook her head, "-skirt. Really Harry don't yell. I know you liked tight clothes so the long skirt is loose and the slightly short skirt will be tight on the hips, l figured you would like them. Same for the tops loose or tight, if they are too snug than I can resize them. Oh here's socks and shoes, I guessed on the shoe size." she stopped talking and looked at him, "Do you want to try them on or are you going to stay in your underwear?"

He grimaced and pulled on the nearest skirt, it was loose too loose, it felt like it was going to fall off; the second skirt fit just right, tight on the hips just like his pants were.

"Wait can you see my pa-underwear?" he asked while turning around. 

Hermione laughed, "That's the whole point, after all you do need to attract the one who spiked your drink."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Well it took some persuading but Snape finally told us what happened, I knew you would but Professor McGonagall wanted us help you. She thought it may be a hard subject for you. How does the top fit? Hmm maybe this one," she handed him another top, "That's better you look like Harry again."

He looked down at himself, the clothes felt good, tight in the same places his old clothes were. Than another thought struck him, "How am I going to sleep in my dorm? The wards don't let girls stay over night." 

"I got that covered, I didn't want you to sleep in your dorm with those boys but the girls didn't want you in our dorm so we got our own private room. Just me and you, so that way I can help you dress. I already got an outfit picked for the Hogsmead visit this weekend, well make that several outfits so you can choose but within reason."

He stared at her with shock than sat down on the bed with his head in his hands thinking what have I got myself into? I thought being a girl was bad but it sounds like I'm going to be a living barbie…

* * *

A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I like hearing feedback and reading reviews from you wonderful readers. Until next time :)


End file.
